


Infatuation

by UhmLikeWhet



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom!Carmilla, F/F, Masturbation, Panther!Carmilla, Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, baes are fucking, heat - Freeform, strap ons, top!Laura, vampire!Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmLikeWhet/pseuds/UhmLikeWhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is in heat.. This should be an interesting few days...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first morning

**Author's Note:**

> Heat.  
> When a creature (most likely an amimal, but can apply to humans) is so horny, it'll hump anyhthing in sight.  
> (via, Urban Dictionary)

I wake up with the familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Shit." 

I get up without waking Laura, walk around, drink lots of cold water, pee, read, take a cold shower, give up, masturbate in the shower and then walk around the old Victorian house for a while, with nothing on but my red leopard robe and a black lace thong.

Walking seems to help the ache, but I can't seem to control my moans. My legs brush against my center, creating friction and at any moment I could break again and take myself right where I stand.

I can't help the extra sway to my hips when I walk. Right now, I'm hormones on legs. Everything I touch or walk into turns me on. 

I purr and strut passed my bedroom where I see Laura awake and reading. I smirk and rub my hands all over my body, discarding the offended fabric from my torso.

When I reach the bed, I crawl right on top of Laura and lay my full weight on her, distracting her from her book.

"Uhh, can I help you with something?" She asks, a bit flushed, lowering her book to look at me.

My breath hitches as my dominant hand travels down my body and into my underwear. 

"Laura, I need you." I grind onto my hand in her lap, closing my eyes and biting my lip.

I arch my back, tracing my middle finger around my core before pushing in, using my left hand to rub along my body, up to my neck and grab my hair.

I let out a low, drawn out hmm with clenched eyes and perched lips.

When I open them, I see Laura gawking at me, trying to control herself.

She bites her lip, looks me up and down with narrowed eyes.

Of course, the temptation kicks in as she grabs my wrist, taking my hand away from my throbbing and swollen area. 

She takes a deep breath through her nose as she stretches and arches her back, giving me a full view of her night tee that hugs her in  _all_   _the right places_.. Which of course only sends another irritating tingle to my already sensitive arousal. 

Her eyes widen, probably from the stench, then she relaxes and a smug grin over takes her beautifully plump lips.

"You know... If you're having a situation right now..." 

She switches our positions climbing on top of me, fishing her hands down my waist ever so slowly.

"I'd be glad to lend you a hand."

I grab her smug face and push it onto mine as she slips her thigh in between mine.

I break the kiss to moan a bit from the friction. 

It's loud and open and dominant.

"Laura, this is no time for games." I declare. 

"Yeah." She giggles looking me up and down. "I guess you're right." She husks, slipping my arms above my head and locking them with her force.

I find her lips and separate them to slip my tongue inside her mouth.

She only moans which sends yet another embarrassing uproar to escape from my throat.

I purr as she places a hand on my right breast, kissing her way around my neck and chest, while my arms are still locked above my head.

She giggles a bit. "Heats got ya again huh?"

"Laura, cupcake, I love you... But shut up and fuck me already." 

She shakes her head with a huff of a laugh before moving her hand to where I need it most, creating circles around my clit.

I wiggle and whorl under her as she grinds herself on my bare thigh.

"Take your pants off." I say breathlessly. "I'll get you off too." I offer.

"No, no honey.. This is about you." She slips her hand away from trapping me and connects it to the back of my neck. She brings my limp body up to a sitting formation where I hug her hips and kiss her ever so lovingly. 

She grabs my cheeks and whimpers a bit when I bite her lip. 

Her hair falls to frame our faces.

She breaks apart to breathe with a smug smile and licks her lips, moving to work on my neck.

I moan and let my neck go limp as she hold it with her palm.

I grab her wrist and pull it away as I lift her shirt up and over her head.

She huffs. "Impatient are we?"

I ignore her, instead placing my lips to her stomach and kiss around, humming.

She tastes as sweet as she acts.

Sweet, yet mysterious.

"Okay fine." She harshly pushes my down on the bed. My eyes go wide as she un-clips her bra and flings it aside.

"But if you're going to undress me..." She snakes down my body to remove my underwear in one slick movement.

I sit up as she's kneeling in front of me and slide her pajamas down her legs. She sits back to help me get them off and I throw them across the room.

"Lay. Now." She demands.

I oblige, digging my nails into the sheets, preparing for what I know she's about to do when she lowers her face to my thighs.

"Laura, gentle, I'm very sens- Whoa fuck!" She hums, dragging her tongue up my folds.

She continued upwards, dragging her tongue over my naked body.

"Wh-what happened to taking it slow?"

She hums again and lowers herself next to my ear. "Carm, you know that's not my speed."

Next, I'm silent, feeling her fingertips ever so softly lap around my swollen area.

I moan as she drops herself fully on top of me, grinding herself over my body, moaning and humming in my ear as she gets herself off on my thigh.

With her thigh in between my legs and my thigh I between hers, she shifts, turns, and humps as she gets us both building.

Her face is lost in the crook of my neck as she grinds and hums and moans on my skin.

Her wet lips and hot breath trail my neck as I pull her body impossibly closer, all the while she's whispering, "Carm, I'm so close."

I'm speechless. Breathless.

I grab her ass and take control of her hip movements as I grind her harder and slower, groaning and growling as she comes undone on top of me.

She lifts up onto her palms as she arches her back and screeches, "Fuuuuuuuuck meeeeee."

"Trying here cupcake." I say breathless, pounding her harder against me as I build, and build, and build until, "F-f-f-fuuuuck Laura." 

I stop all movement as she picks up where I left off, grinding her thigh into my sex.

Then she drops.

Both out of breath, both sweaty.

"Thank you." I hug her close, kissing her salty forehead.

"Yeah," she takes a deep breath, "no problem."


	2. Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day... Laura trying to do laundry.. Carms still in heat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the same day of this "heat"
> 
> POV's changed

Laura's trying to catch up on laundry.

She takes her hamper mixed with hers and Carmilla's clothing and makes her way to the laundry room. What she doesn't realize is that her girlfriend is stalking behind her. As she rounds the corner to the laundry room, she's pushed against the wall by said girlfriend. Carmilla begins to kiss up and down Laura's neck as the basket reaches the floor. Laura takes a deep breath in with and evil smirk plastered to her lips as she looks left and right to see if they're alone.

She giggles pushing Carmilla off her and picking up her basket. "Cupcake what the hell?" Carmilla asks a bit frustrated, picking up a pair of boy shorts from the floor. "Carm, we've been over this a million times." Laura places the basket on the dryer as she starts loading the clothes into the washer. "Not outside our bedroom walls." Laura starts the washer as she plops herself on the dryer to wait for the clothes.

"You are entirely too innocent cupcake." Carmilla husks, walking over to Laura. "And why is that?" Laura asks a bit stern. "Because you never want to take a chance." Something sparks inside of Laura, feeling the urge of the bet waiting to be made. Carmilla must notice because her seductive smirk forms back on her lips as she locks Laura in place and starts kissing down her neck once again. Laura hops off the dryer, instead whips Carmilla around to lock her against its rumbling door, and then drops to her knees. "There's the Laura I know and love." Carmilla husks, absentmindedly putting Laura's hair up in a bun to prepare for what she knows is coming next... Or should I say.. Cumming..

Laura rakes her fingernails down Carmilla's thighs as she slides her shorts down. Slowly, building up the tension she kisses her way back up to her lips and kisses the vampire before quickly fishing not one, but two fingers down into her underwear. Carmilla takes in a quick deep breath, her words catching in her throat as she's about to pull out another witty remark.

"There's my vampire I know and love." Laura husks, almost matching the older girls tone. Carmilla grabs hold of the dryer, fingers turning white as Laura pumps her fingers. "Jesus Laura!" Carmilla yell/whispers. "It's okay baby, I know you like to get loud. Just don't get too loud." Laura says, burying her face in the crook of Carms neck. 

"No promises." Carmilla manages to get out between gasps. Laura pulls back completely. "Hey, what the hell?!"

"Sit."

"What?"

"On the dryer, sit now."

"Oh-okay." Carmilla does as she's told, not before Laura turns on the dryer as shes sent with another wave of pleasure. "Fffffuck." She drawls out. Laura climbs on top of the dryer and gently pushes Carmilla to a laying position, positioning herself between the legs of her lover. "How we doing up there babe?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Carmilla replies with sarcasm. Laura giggles.

"Stay quiet." She warns before she buries her face where both girls want it most. "Fuck!" Carmilla begins to pant and moan, quietly. She knows all too well by now that if she makes a noise higher than this stupid machine, Laura will stop everything and leave her here horny and dysfunctional.

With the mixture of the vibrations for both the washer and dryer and the feel of Laura's tongue lapping her inner thighs and sensitivity, Carmilla rushes over the edge rather quickly. Her orgasm taking her by surprise as she pushes Laura's head further between her legs. " _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckkkkkk_ " she groans through gritted teeth.

As she calms down, the dryer beeps, causing both girls to jump and scream startled.. Then they look at each other and laugh. "I will never look at laundry the same way again." Laura laughs, wiping her mouth. Carmilla smiles, pulling Laura into a kiss, tasting herself on Laura's tongue. "We should do laundry together more often." Carmilla concludes.

"Are you satisfied for now?" Laura sighs.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Laura laughs, getting up and helping Carmilla dress herself.

"Babe, we've had sex at least 4 times today... And it's like 6:30pm."

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I can't help it." Carmilla turns away, probably a bit embarrassed by her current situation.

"No, no Carm I didn't mean it like that." Laura turns her around. "Trust me I'm not complaining." She giggles. "I'm just a little tired."

Carmilla takes in a deep breath, walking towards the washer to help Laura get the clothes into the dryer. "After this we'll go upstairs, away from the gingers and JP and everyone and just relax. Maybe take a little nap? How does that sound?"

Laura turns towards her and smiles. "That sounds amazing."


	3. Lunch special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really like the POV of chapter two so I'm switching back to first person.

Of course, Laura made lunch reservations with the ginger twins today. Of fucking course.

To be fair, she didn't know I would be horny and dysfunctional when she made the plans but a little warning would suffice. 

At least it's safe to say I don't have to g-

"Babe, you're coming later. Be ready by two." Laura says, walking passed our bedroom door.

I groan, putting my book on my lap, regretting it because of the friction.

"I hope you mean as in cumming," I sit up pointing a finger and signal her to 'come here' as she back tracks to the opening of the door. "Also as in moaning and groaning because there is no way in hell I'm going to that lunch."

She groans walking over to sit next to me. She looks down at me over her shoulder with her hands beside her.

She’s too close.. I can't help but scan my eyes over her body. 

No pants, my flannel, hair in a messy bun. What is a girl in my position to do?

She clears her throat, rolling her eyes.

I put my hands up. "Sorry."

She huffs, getting up.

"Cupcake, you really expect me to go like this?" I raise a brow as she looks at me. "I can't go out. What if I get bad again?"

"Then we'll excuse ourselves to the nearest restroom." She semi-jokes. 

I offer a look of annoyance as I drop my head to the side.

"We've done it before..." She reassures a smug grin over taking her lips. 

I sigh, returning to my reading.

She groans crawling over to me and drops her body over mine above the covers.

The covers that will smell like fresh sex for the next few days.

" _Pleaseeeeeeee_?" She begs, hugging me.

I sigh, giving it some "thought". Of course, I am going to go. It's Laura. I can't say no to my Laura.

"Fine." I muffle, pretending to be intrigued with my book, when really all I want to do is throw it aside and flip Laura over and then-

"Yay!" She excites. "Thank you!" 

She leans in to give me a quick peck. My eyes close and I let out excess air as she pulls away.

I grab her face before she gets too far and pull her in to a lip-bruising kiss. 

She moans.

"God damnit." I whisper against her lips.

She quickly takes her (my) shirt off, followed by pushing me down onto the pillows.

-

We are all but 15 minutes into this stupid lunch and all I can think about is Laura rubbing her index finger around the mouth of her Pepsi glass. My eyes trained to that finger. She giggle's at something the smart ginger says and rolls her head back. Oh god that neck. Everything seems to flow in slow motion. She scratches her head and then moves her hair to the side, giving me full view of that pulsating neck.

I take a deep breath, side-eyeing Laura as my hands absentmindedly run up and down my thighs. 

"That would be really funny, right babe?" Laura turns her head slapping my leg to get my attention.

"What? Oh, yeah hilarious." I answer, not knowing what they're talking about. 

I feel my neck getting warm and the familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach. I quickly take a sip of my beer and clear my throat.

LaF and Perry look at me with questionable faces. Laura looks at me as if she is enjoying my current situation. Of course she's caught on. She probably knew I was staring at her from the start.

"So what are you guys going to order?" Perry asks, folding her hands to her lap. 

LaFontaine hums, picking up their menu. "I think I'm going to get the chicken finger me basket."

"What?" My eyes bulge as I quickly look up at them.

LaF, along with everyone else, look at me as if I am crazy. 

"I said, 'I think I'm going to get the chicken finger basket.'" They say lowering their menu.

I nod, resuming my eyes to look at the page in front of me.

"I'm getting the pasta with that.." Perry  _tsk's_ , frowning her eye brows. "The-the uh.." She uses her hands to- well, just to use them to try to describe. 

I take a sip of my drink, suddenly feeling very isolated in my own thoughts. 

"The white sauce.."

I almost spit my drink, holding my unoccupied hand up to my mouth. The feeling in getting stronger.

"Oh, the Alfredo." Laura steps in, trying to cause a distraction while I run off to the bathroom.

"Hey, is she okay?" I hear LaF's voice getting lower and lower as I speed walk away.

I open the door quickly, and dash over to the sink.

I lean my arms against it, looking into the mirror. 

"You disgust me." I humor myself with a scuff.

Suddenly the door opens and Laura presses herself onto my body, full force. 

"God damn it Laura I tried, I really did." I say as she grabs my face and pulls me into a kiss.

"Is there anyone in here?" She whispers in my ear.

"I don't think so.." I whisper back.

She takes my hand and pulls me through the hallway of stalls - 4 or 5 at most -, simultaneously checking to see if we're alone, and into the handicapped stall.

She locks the door and walks over to the changing table, opening it quickly.

"Do you think this can hold your weight?" She asks, pushing on it to test its strength. 

"Only one way to find out." I husk, pulling my shirt over my head, I throw it to land on the railing as Laura lifts me onto the table.

She steps into my space, spreading my legs, but before she unzips my pants, she puts pressure on both sides of me to see if the plastic will stand.

I hear a small crack followed by a "damn it" from Laura, as I hop down and look at the small crack that has formed by the brackets.

Laura closes the changing table as I grind my thighs to get myself started. I back myself to the wall and hold onto the railing as Laura approaches me, dropping to her knees to get my pants down.

"So.. What'll it be babe?" She asks, playing with the hem of my underwear.

"Whatever's quickest?" I say, sounding very vulnerable and desperate.

"God you smell amazing." Laura closes her eyes, kissing her way back up my body.

"This is no time for foreplay." I say, grabbing her face to speed up the process.

She feeds me her tongue as she grinds herself on my half-naked body.

"You're completely right." She drops to her knees again and pulls my underwear down to lay around one ankle. 

I close my eyes and prepare for what’s about to come when she slides a leg over her shoulder.

Laura hums as she wraps an arm around my thigh to keep me upright. Her eyes lock onto my center as she licks her lips with a smirk.

I take a deep breath in as I close my eyes and grip tightly to the railing.

"Still very sensitive.. Go slow." I say.

She nods and kisses my right thigh before diving right into me.

I let out a low whimper with clenched eyes.

I bite my lip as she licks and sucks on my sensitivity. 

 _Stay quite_. I warn myself.

As Laura bites my thigh, the bathroom door opens and I almost let a groan out.

"Hey, Laura? Carmilla? The waiter has been at our table three times already. You guys coming back?" LaF asks.

Laura detaches from my core and licks her lips.

"Uh-Yeah LaF. Two minutes." Laura half giggles half huffs as she stands up.

"What? No." I whisper in a protest as I try to get her back where I want her.

"Carmilla." Laura scolds.

"Fine." I fish my hand down to finish myself off.

"No." Laura grabs my wrist and pulls me away from the wall.

I hear the door close and watch as Laura walks over to my shirt and throws it to me. 

"Why can't I finish myself off?" I ask frustrated.

Laura chuckles, sauntering over to me. She stops in front of me, centimeters away from my face. Our lips are inches apart. My stomach drops as I breathe in and smell myself on her lips. "Because if you're good." She leans in closer so our lips are just barely touching. "If you can make it through this lunch with no distractions..." I close my eyes as she pushes herself onto me. "I have a few toys at the apartment I would just  _love_  to play with."

A moan escapes my throat at the word... Wait... What did I just hear?

I open my eyes wide as she steps away with a smirk and a bitten lip.

"A-what now?" I stand there utterly shocked and even more turned on. This heat is _reaaaaaally_ starting to bother..

She turns back around to face me with a small giggle. An evil giggle. She loves having me under her control. She feeds off of it, thrives off it. 

As she slowly returns to her former position on my half-naked body, she proceeds to angle a knee In between my legs as she speaks.

I take a deep inhale and whimper a little bit. Just the slimmest move and I could quite possibly tumble over the edge.

"Not just one sweetheart." She husks, smirking her way into a kiss.

My eyes shut but my brows reach for the heavens. My god, what did I get myself into?

"Laura.. Cupcake..." I start to choke over my own words. "You keep your leg there and I may possibly combust." What is this feeling? Is it nerves? Is she making me nervous? Why am I feeling nervous? She's gazing into my eyes, doing that thing with her teeth and her lip before she dives back for my lips and kneads at my breasts.

I moan into her mouth as I feel her leg begin to move against me. My arms wrap around her neck, as we get deeper and deeper into the kiss. Tongues begin to explore the tombs of what they have already discovered. She turns me around and backs me onto the wall without a railing before fishing one hand down my stomach while the other wraps around a leg for support.

She uses her body to grind onto me as her slim pointer and middle find their way into my dripping, aching center.

My breath hitches. She smirks into my neck as she pins me to the wall and uses her strength to have me gliding up and down the tile surface with every thrust.

My jagged breath soon turns into a whimper. My whimper turns into a moan, which, I admit was completely accidental. Laura stops all movements. Fingers still inside me.

"God Laura, please don't stop." I continue grinding myself against her fingers as she holds me up with her weight on me and drops her free arm from around my leg.

She smiles and moves my sweaty hair from my forehead.

"Are you going to be quiet?" She cocks her head when she doesn't get a response.

How could I possibly be quiet? This is me we're talking about.

"Carmilla, this is serious. We can't get caught."

I don't give it much thought. "Well then instead of lecturing me on being quiet, you should make me." I grab her smug little face and direct it back to mine.

Soon after she grabs hold of my ass and starts squeezing as she continues her movements.

Damn does this girl know how to multitask?

I feel it. I disconnect from her mouth and growl lowly into her shoulder.

"Almost there?" She asks, a bit frightened.

I don't let her hear my big cat side besides the purring and the occasional growl. Only Laura gets to hear the purring, but when I need to, the big cat in me finds its way out.

I nod into her neck, my nose running the skin where I want my teeth to be.

 _Shit Carm, do not do it._  I warn myself.

The burning goodness of my abdomen becomes too powerful as I topple over the edge with a groan too inhuman for words.

I hope that nobody else heard that.

" _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuuck_." I repeat, breathless as my orgasm comes crashing and kicking and falls slowly.

Once I've managed to take a breath and steady my legs, Laura backs away.

"No, no, come back here." I tug her by the shoulder into a warm embrace. "Thank you." I whisper into her hair.

"You better be." Laura snorts, hugging me back just as tight. "I just broke the law for you."

I smile and shake my head pulling back. "No Laura, seriously." I walk over to my discarded clothing and start to put it all back on. "I know this can't be easy for you."

As much as I don't like eye contact, I know that Laura does and she needs to know that I'm serious about this. 

"I mean.." I shrug. "I know you don't really like mama kitten all that much but, it's really nice to see that you put your fear aside to deal with her." I button up my pants and sigh. "Her being me." I gesture to myself.

"Carm." She huffs. "I love you." She walks over to me and help be straighten out my hair. "That means loving mama kitten too." We giggle at the name. "And I don't mind a little growl here or there.." She stresses the words and wraps her arms around my neck. I hold her hips secure. "It's kind of hot." She shrugs.

I push her off with a huff of a laugh. "Yeah. Okay." I remark.

We walk over to the sink and fix ourselves up to look.... Well.. Like we didn't just fuck in the handicap stall of the woman's restroom when were supposed to be eating lunch with our friends. 

The bathroom door opens and a woman with her child walk in. The woman's face scrunches as she stops walking.

"Mommy, it smells funny in here." The little boy says.

Laura blushes down as I continue to wash my hands. 

Through the mirror, I see the woman look at us as I hear “ _mmhm_ " and she continues walking to a stall.

I look at Laura and nudge her arm as we walk out, hand in hand, bursting with laughter.


	4. Home Alone

I hum as I kiss Laura goodbye.

She pulls back slightly and smiles into my lips, which I return with a smile of my own.

I feel my face soften and a different kind of fluttering in my stomach when she rubs our noses together.

I let out some excess air through my nose as I rub my thumbs over our connected fingertips.

"You're so cute." I whisper, finally opening my eyes.

She stands flat after spending some time on her tippy toes and huffs with a frown. "I don't want to go to class today." She pouts, swinging our connected hands together.

I sigh as well, taking in my surroundings. We are in the front door frame of the old mansion. I can hear the birds chirping and the distant bus getting closer to the stop just by our house. Laura is wearing a cute little white dress with roses around its waist and white flip-flops. It's getting nice here in Austria. 

Hot weather means less clothing and more skin. My smile fades as I snap back to reality and look back at Laura. She let go of one hand to adjust the strap on her backpack and doesn't notice me looking at her anymore.

 _Straps_.

Laura said she has some of those. What are those called? Strap on's? I think? I've heard of them. Never to be used though. The farthest I've gotten with "toys" were just simple dildos. And by the plural word I mean I've only used it once. I'm open to new things, sure. However, If we're bring truthful here, I'm also intimidated. Why bother using instruments to create the pleasure I can make with my bare hands? Okay so dryers and washers put aside. That was new. And.. Different.. But before I try anything with Laura I want to test it myself. It’s just a matter of finding those.. Straps and..

"Carm..."

"Huh?" I shake my head slightly and cock my eyebrows.

"I said my bus is here silly." She smiles and lets go of my hand to replace hers to my face and leaves me with a long tongue filled kiss.

"Now, under my current circumstance that's just evil." I husk, pulling her in closer by the waist. "Maybe I shouldn't let you go to school." 

She looks flushed as I move some hair from her face.

“You’re looking a little flushed sweetheart. Everything alright?”

Our lips meet again as the bus pulls away from its spot. I hold Laura in place as she protests to leave.

"No, Carm! You made me miss my bus!" She hisses playfully, smacking my arm in the process.

I finish my giggle fit and release her. "Now it looks like you have to stay home." I take her hand and pull her inside before slamming the front door shut.

"No. It looks like I'm going to have to get a ride from LaF when their ready."

As if on que, LaFontaine walks into the living room and sits at the computer. "I can take you after I print my research paper."

Laura nods in accomplishment and folds her arms over her chest with a smug grin. 

I groan in frustration as the printer starts to print. I step away from Laura and cross my arms, leaning against the wall next to the opening of the kitchen.

LaF makes an indescribable noise as they snatch up the paper and dart up the stairs to their room.

"What's with the pout?" Laura asks, walking to lean next to me on the wall.

"You're what’s with the pout."

"Ohh I'm flattered."

"Oh shut it, Hollis, you know what I want."

The house flows silent for a second before Laura's eye brows raise in a devilish manor. "If you want me to shut it, you're going to have to make me." Laura says, skipping away after dropping the backpack and singing. "Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me.." And then I can't hear her anymore. 

I stand for a second, lightly hitting my head against the wall and blowing out some air. "She better not leave me here horny again." I mumble and I push off the wall and start walking towards the singing that's now coming in a bit clearer.

"... helpless to the bass and the fading light. Oh we were bound to be together..."

I open the door to our bedroom to see her swinging her dress over her head on our bed.

"...bound to be together. She took my arm.."

I walk in slowly as she watches me with a smile too sweet for words. As I continue walking towards the bed, I strip myself of my shirt and am about to unclasp my bra when Laura hops off, still singing and wraps and arm around my torso.

"Oh don't you dare look back.." She unclasps my bra. It's not even singing anymore. She's more or less just talking the lyrics. "Just keep your eyes on me." The clothing article slips to the floor and Laura's eyes scan over my torso with a slow intake of breath and a cocked neck.

"You're holding back cupcake." I mock, leaning in closer to her lips.

"Shut up and fuck me." Laura says, wrapping her arms around my neck and connecting our lips once again.

The ache in my stomach comes back bursting with feeling. I moan against Laura's simple lip bite and push her down onto the bed. 

"With pleasure." I husk in her ear, before I scrape my teeth between her lobe.

Her nails start to claw at my bear back as I move my thigh up and down between her legs. She lets out a low hum as I hear someone coming down the stairs. 

"Laura, are you ready?" 

"You have got to be kidding me." I groan, climbing off her. I huff and lay on my back next to her.

"I'll be back in two hours?..." She tries to reassure.

I flip to my back and hug the pillow as I close my eyes. 

I don't feel Laura get up until moments later. She gets up with a sigh and a few seconds pass before I hear the sliding of fabric on skin.

The ache in my core is still there, but it is not as strong as it was two days ago. Tomorrow is probably (hopefully) the last day of the retched heat and then I won't have to deal with this torture for another 4 months.

Once the door closes, I flip fully onto my back. "Christ." I curse myself. I take a deep breath and rub my hands over my face. "Where the fuck is she hiding it." I whisper, removing my hands and placing them on my stomach.

My phone vibrates on the nightstand next to the bed. I reach over and groan from my legs squeezing together. As I relax back on my bed, I whimper out " _Fuck my life_." and unlock my phone to see a message from Laura.

 

**Message from: Cupcake**

Try under the bed ;)

 

I shoot up from my spot and lean my head over the side of the bed, moving some sheets in the process. There it is.. The lone shoebox. 

 

**Message to: Cupcake**

I hate how much I love you..

_Read 9:42 AM_

 

I throw my phone across our queen-sized bed and scurry to the other side where the box is closer to Laura's side of the mattress. I reach my hand out and feel around for the box. I squint my eyes, looking at my bathroom door and stick out my tongue until I find it. "Aha." I eagerly pull it up and into my lap.

This... What is this? I take out a purple phallic looking rod with a button on one side. " _Ewwwww_." I whisper to myself, stressing out the 'W'. I put it down and take out something black with those straps Laura was talking about. It looks scary and intimidating... and.. so much leather. I hold it up by the straps until I'm eye level with something I'm familiar with. "Ahh yes.. You, I know you." I smile and nod, placing the strange contraption next to me along with the purple thingy. There is one more thing. Handcuffs? Why would she have... I look at the bars above our bed.  Ahh yes. I have heard the curly ginger talking about these with the smart ginger a few times. This is the only thing I recognize in this box of sex toys. I had no idea Laura was so... Kinky..

I mean sure, I had my suspicions when we had a very awkward conversation about handcuffs after we had to bust Kirsch out of jail for that DUI last semester. 

Listen, I am not complaining. Sure, these things intimidate me. I'm all about pleasure, but to me it's person to person. Not person to machine to person. I just want to try these out for... experimental purposes.

Therefore, I take a deep breath and look at my three options. Obviously, I cannot use handcuffs on myself so that's out. I put them back in the box. Next, we have the strap on. Can't do that by myself. Now it's just the thing with the button. 

"What is this?" I say, holding it up and examining it.

In addition, that is when I decide to push the button.

I let out a curious shriek and drop it into the box where it starts to make a rattling noise against the cardboard. I take it out and shut it off before realizing what it is. A fucking vibrator?? Why couldn't I think of that?

This could be fun.

A smug grin grows on my face as I scurry over to the bedroom door and lock it. 

I dissemble myself from my remaining clothing and practically jump on the bed, eager to try this out.

I take some time in working myself up a bit more. My fingers need to do some work before I even think about letting a machine do it for me. 

I would be lying if I said I've never thought about this before. I mean most recent than not. I would have never in my lifetime thought about something like this if it was not for Laura and her... active... imagination.

Therefore, I lay and I play, soothing the ache as I dance my fingers around my sensitivity and core. 

I take in a deep breath as the feeling starts to get stronger. It travels from my lower abdomen to my toes and I spread my legs wider and prepare my fingers for the real action.

Nevertheless, my phone rings and I jump up startled, quickly covering myself with a pillow. Now, on a normal occasion, if I was about to be caught I would not think twice to cover myself. However, I would not want to be caught dead with these things in my possession.

I reach over and huff when I see the name.

 

**Message from: Cupcake**

_Having fun with your toys?_

 

I shake my head with a smile and lay back down.

 

**Message to: Cupcake**

_It would be a hell of a lot more fun if you were here..._

_Read 10:02 am_

 

I bite my lip and lower my right hand back to my sensitivity. I play with myself as I see Laura typing.

 

**Message from: Cupcake**

_I'm sure it would. Just think about me being there. Think about me on top of you, fucking you senseless with that strap on. You're just going to have to wait until I get back ;) I just got to class so I'll text you in a bit. Love you xoxo_

 

I huff as my smile fades and butterflies fill my stomach. This girl's gonna kill me. I message back a quick "Love you too creampuff" and pick up the vibrator. 

I take a deep breath and slide it in easily. 

I let out the breath with a bit of a moan. This feels like a dildo. This is nice. 

I pump in and out with my left hand as my right circles around my nub. I think of Laura and hum. Laura who could be fucking me right now instead of this machine. But this.. This is nice. 

I turn it on and arch my back so fast it cracks. As I breathe out shatters of my voice come with it. I crash back onto the pillow and pump faster.

"Ohhhhhh my goooooooood." I draw out.

My lower stomach starts to burn with desire as I moan out Laura's name.

My smooth legs glide effortlessly along silky sheets as they shake and tremble.

I'm close. I take the pillow from behind my head and throw it across the room as I collapse flat on the bed and spread myself out.

My legs as wide as I can get them and my right hand pulling at my own hair. 

I think about Laura's hands tangled in my hair, Laura licking the wetness of my stomach and thighs and...

"Fuuuuuck Lauraaaaa." I moan out. "God, why can't you be here?" I groan out, closing my eyes as the sensation takes over.

My mouth is wide as my breath is caught in my throat. This new feeling is over whelming. 

My voice breaks free of its broken pieces of Laura's name and constant moaning.

As I'm cumming I slide it out and place the vibrations over my clit.

If I wasn't a trembling mess before, I sure am now. 

I scream louder than before. The vibrations mixed with pleasure echo throughout my burning hot body, escaping through screams and shutter to fill the air with my very new lust for this machine.

I drop it when I've had enough and lay limp as I steady my breathing.

I’m taking a deep breath as my phone dings.

 

**Message from: Cupcake**

_The vibrator may need more batteries._

 

“This thing runs on batteries?”  I think, looking at it. Then I shrug. Makes sense.

 

**Message to: Cupcake**

_It gave a pleasant performance, sundance. No batteries needed._

_Read 10:16am_

 

**Message from: Cupcake**

_Oh.. good to know.._

 

I shake my head and laugh.

 

**Message to: Cupcake**

_Dork. <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please correct me for mistakes. thanks <3


	5. Bittersweet

The bedroom door slams shut blowing both mine and Laura's hair away from our faces.

"Look!" I turn with an eye roll to see Laura stop her rampage to throw her hands out and pause them in the air between us. "IT IS NOT MY FAULT YOU WERE IN BED ALL DAY, OKAY?! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST PICKED ME UP WHEN I MISSED THE BUS!"

Naturally, I groan unamused and took off my leopard robe, wearing nothing but undergarments. "Are you done acting like a child? Because I would like to get back to sleeping now." I huff. I'm not in the mood for this bullshit. Nobody was home to pick Laura up so she had to call a taxi. Big whoop. She got home safely.

Laura stills, hands where she left them, floating. I watch as Laura's eyes start to wonder from my face, down my body to where I dropped the robe on the floor. I cackle and turn to walk towards the bed, when Laura grabs my right bicep. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU."

"Oh but I'm done with you!" I point angrily in her direction, spitting annoyance with my words. "I'm not in the mood to listen to you bitch at me right now." I try to turn again but she starts  _bitching_  again.

"OH I'M BITCHING-

"YES LAURA, YOU ARE BITCHING-

"YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST PICKED-

"IT'S LIKE I DON'T EVEN GET TO BREATHE WITHOUT YOU-

"ME UP FROM THE FUCKING UNIVERSITY-

"BITCHING AT ME FOR SOMETHING I'VE DONE-

As she's yelling at me, I start to walk closer to her and she starts to gravitate into my person space, looking up and pointing her little finger in my face.

"NOOOO YOU COULDN'T GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP AND DRESSED TO COME GET ME. INSTEAD I HAD TO CALL A FUCKING TAXI!"

"Don't be a dick Laura. You're home and you're safe."

Laura's mouth opens wide as she huffs and steps back, looking hurt. I regret it as soon as it leaves my mouth but there's no way to take it back now. She nods her head and bites her cheek before looking right at me and slapping me across the cheek. My head jerks to the side.

Damn that hurt.

I place my hand to my cheek and feel the skin start to prick with hurt.

Then before I know it, Laura's lips are on mine and her hands are trying to tear my bra off.

"God, you're such an ass sometimes, you know that?" She says, simultaneously taking her own dress off and kicking her shoes across the room.

"Take's one to know one, love." I answer, satisfied with my sarcasm enough to earn myself a rough shove towards the bed.

She stomps towards me with an angry face and pushes me on the bed. "Stop being such an ass head." She says like and annoyed child.

"Why dontcha make me?" I husk, raising an eyebrow. 

She groans and slips my underwear off and flings them across the room.

"Oh, I will." She says as she buries her face between my thighs. I take in a deep breath and throw my head back against the pillow. Laura's working fast. She's not wasting any time in getting her anger out on me. But hey, who's complaining?

Her nails dig into my skin as I grimace in pain. I grab a fist full of her hair and yank it up to see her face shiny and her breaths in pants. She looks at me with her mouth hung open and her eyes hungry.

I scuff and flip us over so I'm hovering above her face. She pulls me down and I groan when I'm met with hot breath and tongue. She bites my thigh and I groan in pain again. That's going to leave a very purple, very circular mark. 

I ride her face as if it's the last thing I'd ever do. "God, you're so hot when you're angry." I groan with closed eyes.

She pushes me off and I land on my back again. I watch as she stands and takes her underwear and bra off.

_God she's so beautiful._

She crawls up my body, leaving kisses as she goes and bites my lip before continuing to climb and lower herself on my face.

I smirk against her leg and bite. She hisses in pain, but then she calms and moans. Drinking blood isn't always painful. It has some satisfactory feeling to it too. 

I moan as her blood flows through my veins. Laura moans as I eat her out as if it's the last thing I'd taste.

My tongue swirls in circles around her sensitivity before I stop all movements and let her ride it out on her own.

Her breaths start coming in quicker and louder so I know she’s close. I untangle an arm from around her thigh, stretch two fingers out, and insert them into her. Her voice shudders as she rides my face and fingers.

God she sounds a delightful as she tastes.

Her thighs shake from under her and as I look up, I see her chest rise and fall in tune with her whimpers.

_Stunning. She’s absolutely stunning._

She takes a second to calm down and catch her breath as I lick up anything I've missed. Then she plummets to the sheets next to me.

I look over at her and smile.

She's looking up to our ceiling with a lazy arm draped over her stomach.

"You're beautiful when you’re mad." I whisper as I turn to my side and lace her fingers with mine.

She turns to me and stretches her free arm under her head.

"Thanks." She smiles. 

There's moment of silence and wandering thoughts before I speak. 

"I'm sorry for not picking you up, creampuff."

She huffs out a laugh through a smile and looks down at our conjoined hands. She rubs her thumb over my index finger and scrunches her eyes. "That's okay." She makes it clear that she's still upset about it but I don't make it a big deal. "I'm sorry I slapped you." She looks into my eyes again so I know she's sincere. 

"I'm sorry I called you a dick." Laura snorts a laugh and shakes her head, which makes me smile. 

"That's quite alright. I deserved it."

I kiss her forehead quickly before turning around to let her spoon me.

"Thank god today was your last day.." Laura huffs, but her voice is playful. I turn to face her with questionable eyes. "My fingers were starting to hurt."


	6. Infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Carm fucks Laura

I glance up at the clock at the front of the store. 1:56pm. Laura's still in class and won’t be out until around 2:30 but then she said she has some running around to do with Danny so I'm not so worried about time.

My girl has been an absolute angel (and a devil) to me these past couple of days. I owe her big time, which I already know I'm going to be paying for soon enough. 

"Yo, Mufasa, have you found one you like yet?" 

Ring shopping isn't really my thing. I mean it's only the first time I've been here, and hopefully the last. Laura and I have been talking about our lives together a lot recently. Well, not so much these past few days because we've been a little... busy... But, marriage is something we both agreed on and I think it's time. No... I know it's time. We've had the _whooooole_ conversation. 

I'm gonna turn her on our wedding night.

Bring plenty of blood for her because the first few days are chaotic.

And then live out our days for eternity.

I have no doubt in my mind that Laura isn't the one for me and i know she feels the same for me. This is meant to be.

Anyway, i've been staring at this magnificent ring for over a half hour now. It's one of those infinity wedding rings Laura's been raving about. She showed me a few pictures off of her Instagram a while ago, and as i acted like I wasn't effected by it, I remembered the name of the page she was on and later did a little research on the ring. It look us an hour and a half to drive to this freaking jewelry shop but it was worth it. I can see her face now.

_"Oh Carm it's beautiful!" We'll be surrounded by flowers in a garden or something and Laura will be in a stunning yellow sundress and it'll all be perf-_

"Yo, grumpy cat.. You have been staring at that ring for a while now. Is it the one or not?"

An old smiling man appears from a back room where he walks over to us, polishing an old monocle. "Ladies, have we decided?" He puts the eyeglass between his cheek and eyebrow as I open my mouth to say something. "Ye- I- Uh-" I'm suddenly so nervous. Why am I so nervous? 

"She'll take it." LaF smiles. I grasp their arm thanking them. I can see the uneasiness in their eyes at the mans choice of words "ladies", but they know he doesn't mean any harm. He couldn't possibly know any better.

I point to the ring as he takes it out.

I hold my breath as I put it on my finger to make sure it'll fit Laura's. She takes all my punk rings so it's safe to say we're the same size. However, standing there wearing that ring... It really is beautiful. I smile with watery eyes. LaF side hugs me. "She's gonna love it." I smile back at them.

 

 

I'm lying in bed reading The Lord of the Flies as I hear the bathroom door creek open. I take a deep breath and yawn looking over at my clock. 10:57pm. As I exhale my yawn I stretch out all my sore muscles from the past days events. Laura really did a number on me.

I bookmark my page and prepare myself for sleep when I hear "Oh Carm." In a singsong kind of hum.

I blink my eyes open and drop my jaw to the ground seeing Laura standing in our bedroom doorway with the strap on dangling from her index finger, wearing my leopard print bathrobe.

I gulp as she starts to saunter over to me.

"L-Laura, my heat ended yesterday. You don't have to-"

She giggles. "Sweetheart it’s not for me.." She smirks tossing the leather over to land beside me.

I stare at it in awe, as I hear Laura crawl towards me on the bed.

As I look back at her, her lips catch mine and guide me to lay on the pillows.  

She sits up, gliding her fingertips over my torso in the process until she's moving her hips around in circles.

Those hips do wonders. 

I moan at the friction and grab her hips, keeping her circling one area. 

She moving my hands and locks them above my head, leaning in close to my ear.

"I've fucked you countless times these past couple of days." She husks and scrapes her teeth along my ear. "Now it's your turn." 

The feeling comes back in my stomach, but not as strong. I use my strength to flip us over quickly.

"Stay." I point at her and jump off the bed, running to the bathroom before grabbing the contraption.

 

 

 

"How the fuck-" I struggle trying to get the straps in the right spot. "Why didn't this thing come with instructions?" I groan followed by a huff. I sit on the toilet and flick the head of the dildo attached. I scuff. "Why are you so complicated?"

"Carm? Everything alright in there?"

I whine, resting my hands in my arms in embarrassment. "No."

"What’s wrong?" Laura opens the door and walks in. "Wow."

"I know, I can’t get the fucking thing on." I slap my thighs causing the dildo to move. It's kinda funny. But no. I'm angry with myself. This is no laughing matter!

Laura huffs. "No, no, you look..." Her eyebrows raise so high it looks like a part of her hairline. "Wow." she laughs.

She comes over to help me but as she bends in front of my face, the robe opens to reveal Laura fully naked underneath. 

I gulp.

She looks up at me. "You okay?" 

I shake my head fast and laugh nervously. 

I hear metal on metal and then Laura tells me she's finished.

I go to stand up but she pushes me back on the toilet and bites her lip.

I look at her hand on my shoulder and point at it. "What, right here?"

She just hums as she retreats her hand and slowly takes the robe off completely.

I gulp again as my eyes go wide, scanning down her neck, to her hardened pink nipples, down further.

I take a deep breath and whimper because fuck, i can smell her. This girl really is something else..

I hold her hips steady as she climbs onto my lap and lowers herself to the tip of the strap on. 

She takes a deep breath and slowly starts to push down. Her arms wrap around my neck as I kiss hers and let her ride my lap. God the noises she's making could make a person go mad without the proper warning.

 "Wow." I whisper.

"Mmmmmyeah. Wow is right." She closes her eyes and opens her mouth before letting her head fall limp on her neck. "Oh, god yes D-"

She stops herself from saying the word I know she wants to say. We haven't really discussed the whole "Daddy" thing yet, but I know it’s something Laura's into. I smile and bit my lip stopping her movements. 

She gives me a questioned look as she catches her breath.

I get really closer to her ear and wrap my arms fully around her torso. "Call me Daddy and I'll make you scream." I husk in her ear.

She moans at my voice shuttering through her body as she closes her arms tighter around my neck. With an evil smirk she whispers, "Fuck me Daddy."

I shudder out a breath, picking her up and rushing to the bed.

She falls with a shriek and spreads her legs before me.

"God Laura you're so sexy."

"I could say the same for you." She winks, biting her pointer finger. 

I all but growl, crawling over to her.

As I'm on top of her I'm reminded of a little joke LaFontaine told me a while ago.

"Hey baby, what fucks like a tiger and winks?" I start kissing around her neck as she hums, thinking about it. I push the strap on around her center but will not push in until she gives me an answer. 

Her gasps are reassuring. She knows the answer. I remove myself from her neck, where I've obviously left a little mark. Her lips curl into a grin as she looks at my mouth and touches my bottom lip with her pointer finger. Once she's looked back up into my eyes I push slowly into her, watching the look of pleasure in her eyes and the o-shape of her mouth, and wink.

She laughs a bit, digging her nails into my back. "Okay, prove it to me then." She pulls my face closer to hers, looking from one eye to the other. "Fuck me like the big cat you are." She whispers not a command, but a dare.

I moan into her mouth with a tongue-filled kiss as I start pumping slow, then a bit faster, and soon enough she’s screaming so loud the whole building could hear her. 

"Don't stop! Oh god, don't fucking stop!" 

"Jesus Laura keep talking."

"I can't, I'm so... Fuck! Faster I'm almost there!"

I do as she wants, pumping harder and faster so that my arms start to burn from pulling myself forward, along with my calves.

"Fuck, oh god!" She whimpers as she cumming. 

"Told ya." I winked again. 

She sports a short-lived laugh before she’s panting, pulling me to lay on top of her.

I rest my head on her shoulder and wrap my arms around her neck.

I don't pull out until her nerves calm down. 

"Laura, I love you."

"Yes, sweetie I-I know that."

"No, I mean like..." I level my arms next to her head to look into her eyes. I take a deep breath through my nose and shake my head.

"Carm, are you okay?"

I kneel up, unstrap the strap on, and throw it to the floor beside the bed, before sitting in front of Laura, playing with my nails.

She stays quiet, allowing me the time to find my words.

I look over to my bedside table where i know that little box is waiting for me but then It's almost a whisper when I hear it.

"Marry me."

I look up quickly at a ring in her hand. It’s black and circular with a silver infinity ring engraved in it.

In the corner of my eye, I see the bedside table open.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and crawl over to the table by my side of the bed.

I pull out a little black box and show Laura. 

"Jinx."

 

 

 

Infatuation

_noun_

an intense but short-lived passion or admiration for someone or something.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt get a chance to read it over and correct myself. point something out if you see any mistakes please ^-^ and thanks for all the hits. I mean wow.. this is amazing! this will be the final chapter so thank you all for being so patient with me and so supportive of my writing.


End file.
